makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Zalgo
Bio Zalgo is a malevolent and mysterious entity of chaos and evil that lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. His real name is Z'algatoth and he has a cult of followers who wish to bring about his coming. Powers/Weapons Zalgo has near god-like powers such as possession, corruption, and immortality. Zalgo has many forms, but his true form is the most horrific. Zalgo's coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!" and the horrific mutation of web-comic characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turn to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. Movelist Special Moves *Dead Star - Zalgo creates a giant, rusty star stained with blood and throws it at the opponent. It may be slow, but it is still able to reach the opponent and attack him/her as it makes direct contact. *Candle Fire - Zalgo holds his candle like a sword and the fire extends into a blade. This is usable in alternate versions of punches and kicks. *Tentacle Blade - Zalgo flings a tentacle he emits from his right forearm and pulls the opponent towards him. *Bloodball - Zalgo converts the blood on him into a sphere that he then throws. *Glass Storm - Zalgo creates a storm of broken shards of glass and sends them at the opponent. *Broken Mirror - Zalgo tosses a hand mirror. As it hits either the opponent or the floor, Zalgo teleports behind the opponent and kicks him/her as he flies toward. *Throw - Zalgo vanishes, confusing the opponent. He then reappears and punches him/her. *Reverse Throw - Same thing, except he teleports behind him/her. Super Move *Transformation - Zalgo takes on one of 3 forms depending on the input. They include: **Bone form - Zalgo is faster when airborne, along with being able to air dash and double jump in the form. **Flesh form - Zalgo gets a temporary speed boost on land. **Blood form - Zalgo becomes temporarily slower but stronger. Creepy Finishers *The Corruption - Zalgo laughs then vanishes. The opponent's eyes then turn pitch black and tears of blood leak from his/her eyes. Tentacles then pop out of his/her bodies, ripping him/her to pieces before he/she blows up in a bloody fashion. *He Comes! - Zalgo takes on his true form, which is a red, scary colossus with 7 mouths, four arms, and a bunch of tentacles for legs. He then makes a portal under the opponent, and tentacles come out, grabbing the opponent's torso. When the opponent reaches the halfway point, Zalgo closes the portal, crushing the opponent's midsection, leaving him/her to crawl and bleed to death. Friendship *Zalgo casts out his hands and makes a rainbow. Poses Intro *Zalgo warps in and says, "Kneel before Zalgo!" Win *Zalgo folds his arms. Victory *Zalgo summons a throne and sits in it, laughing. Win Quotes *"You are pathetic and weak!" *"Zalgo always wins." Arcade Mode Intro *Zalgo was contemplating his return, but he couldn’t. His cult have lost faith, and his powers were diminishing. Then, Zalgo heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Zalgo now believed that once he defeated this god, he could become the new ruler of the unknown and return. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Zalgo became the new god of the unknown. He then appeared to his cult, heralding his return. Power was his to savor and soon the world will fall to his hands. (M. Bison: "Of course!") Notes *Zalgo's movelist is from Sprite-Genius's Mortal Kombat entry for him. *His 3 forms in his super move come from Dimelotu. Here are the links (Caution: Obviously disturbing.) **Bone Form **Flesh Form **Blood Form *His Friendship is similar to Shang Tsung's in Mortal Kombat 3. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters